


learning to fish

by SapphicPotts



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Jughead Jones, Bughead Fest (Riverdale), F/M, Lesbian Betty Cooper, Scissoring, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicPotts/pseuds/SapphicPotts
Summary: Viviens pussy smelled like salmon good thing ben learned how to fish as a child
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Vivien was laying in bed rubbing Michael in her stomach.

“Ben” she said concerned “I think we fucked up I feel like this babys gonna be a lgbt warrior” 

“Fuck dykes,” He exhaled, “I would rather him be the antichrist or an asexual.” 

Ben enters the room dressed as a rubber man. Ben leaned towards Vivien’s moist fishy hole and took a whiff 

He put his finger in her asshole. 

“Is this your clit baby?” He asked, his bright blue orbs shining magically in the haunted (haha) room. “Yes,” she breathed, “Praying to god aka Derek Shepherd that he was joking” 

Ben then took his knee and rubbed it against Viviens soaking fire crotch.

“Come on, baby” he said in the sexy way he “helps” his patients “make yourself cum”

“Oh Ben” Vivien moaned “You being really shitty at your job turns me on”

“Do it baby,” he growled, “Call me my favorite pet name.”

“Worst. Therapist. Ever.”


	2. My Not So Fishy Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beronica valentines day smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentines day zoe ily bff

“Cheryl is so fucking dramatic” Betty complained while shipping champagne. 

“I know” Veronica agreed “how much of an annoying, attention seeker do you have to be to run away from your own wedding?”

“Especially when Tonis is way too good for her.” Betty said.

“Exactly, Toni is a smart, sexy artist and Cheryls just an annoying ginger.” Veronica said. “Do you think Cheryl can find the clit?”

“Fuck no!” Betty said “But who am I to say anything look at my dating record.” Betty always talks about her ex boyfriends with disgust and shock. Why did she date Archie AND Jughead? One ugly man is fine but two?? She needs higher standards.

“Ew same” Veronica said reflecting on her past boyfriends “Archie just stuck his finger in my asshole and said ‘it that your clit baby?’”

“Archie just rubbed my asshole and jerked off inside of me then wondered why it sounded like a fake orgasm.” Betty felt increasingly uncomfortable reminiscing on the bad sex she’s had “Jughead was way worse.”

“Of course he was, he literally looks like Frank Gallagher'' Veronica said. She always had her suspicions that Bettys horrid taste in men came from her not realizing shes a lesbian or trying to cover up her lesbianism but she didn’t say anything.

“Shut up!” Betty exclaimed “But he literally just told me my boobs were incredible and he wanted to suck on them and this was before I had big mommy milkers so I should’ve known he was gay.”

Veronica busted out laughing. “You’ve always had great tits though.” Veronica returned to drinking her martani while Betty thought about what her friend just said. 

“V are you hitting on me?” Veronica started checking Betty out. 

“Maybe”, suddenly “We Got Tonight'' (Glee Cast version) started to play. “Omg the glee cast, at least Cheryl has good taste in music.”

“Remember that glee ep where Quinn and Santana fucked?” Betty asked.

“Yes” Veronica answered 

“Wanna recreate that?” Betty questioned with a shimmer in her eyes. Veronica was taken aback but the request. 

“Do you wanna scissor?” Veronica asked

“Obviously” Betty said. Veronica stared at her for a minute.

“Race you upstairs” The brunette said before taking off, followed shortly by her blonde bff. Betty and Veronica ran to the elevator and waited what felt like forever for it to reach them. When they arrived they started taking their clothes off. Veronica stared into Bettys haunted (haha) eyes before turning her attention to Betty's other eyes.

“Your tits look so good” Veronica said “can I suck on them?”

“Of course” Betty said “just don’t be weird and aggressive like Jughead was.”

“Obviously I won’t be remember you’re fucking someones thats actually good in bed.” Betty laughed and Veronica started sucking her titties. After sucking her boobs for a few minutes, Veronicas moved back up and started making out with Betty and they moved onto the bed. They continued kissing as Veronica moved her hand down Betty's body and found the clit with ease. Betty yelped as Veronicas hand landed on her clit.

“Are you okay?” Veronica asked

“Yeah” Betty replied nervously “It’s just no ones ever found my clit of made me cum”

“Well let's change that”, Veronica positioned her and Bettys pussys on top of each other and they began to scissor. They made out and sucked on each other's titties while their pussies were grinding. Pretty soon, they both came. Veronica reached over to grab her phone and turn on her swiftgron playlist. 

“Happy Valentines day, Betty”

“Happy Valentines Day, Veronica.”


	3. The Fisher and his Glass Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when a lesbian and gay man have sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zoe's chapter

the fisher and his glass closet 

Addison sighs as she steps into the cold trailer, not quite slow enough upon her entry to miss her gay boy husband rushing to hide his pride flag under the pillow. The muffled sound of Smooth Criminal (GCV) bounces across the walls. 

“Sorry I’m late, sweetie,” she speaks, her words echoing around the small room, homosexuality seeping out of every surface. “I was with Alex.” 

“I already told you,” he groans, “I’m not doing Karev.” 

“Seriously, Derek? I said I was with him, not you,” Addison rolls her eyes, wishing her beard husband would come out of the closet already. 

“My bad. Wanna have sex?” He asks, trying to channel his inter Frank Gallagher in 3x10 of Shameless. “Sure,” she responds. 

(CUT TO 15 MINUTES LATER)

That really did suck, he thinks, as his beard closeted gay wife side eyes him. Either I’m actually gay or swiftgron wasnt real. While the two had no obvious connection, Derek knew in his heart it wasn’t the latter. Gay it is. 

He turns to look her, dreading the conversation that was about to inevitably happen. 

“Addison,” he starts, “There’s something I need to tell you. It may come as a huge shock, bu-“ He’s cut off.

“Are you seriously coming out to me right now? I’ve been trying to tell you this for years,” her voices begins to rise, “Why do you think we’ve been having such horrible sex? Because it’s definitely not because you can’t find the clit #hauntedjughead. And we’ve all seen the way you look at Mark Sloan,” His eyes widen. Addison could tell?

“Yes, I could tell, you fucking idiot. It’s like you’re in a glass closet. We literally just had sex on a lesbian pride flag, and you told me you kin Dennis Reynolds last week. It didn’t seem like it was a secret.”

“Shit. My bad. Wanna go fishing?” 

(TO BE CONTINUED)


End file.
